


Повсякденне життя головного лікаря «Ентерпрайзу»

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daily Routine, Gen, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Не можна вбивати пацієнтів, навіть якщо вони вбивають здоровий глузд.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The day to day life of the Enterprise CMO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418432) by [antrazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi). 



> Переклад зроблено на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2017”

Кремезний офіцер безпеки похнюпився, коли палаючі блакитні очі зупинили на ньому погляд. Він, можливо, був удвічі важчим та на цілу голову вищим за доктора МакКоя, але це не мало значення: той чоловік міг нагнати страху.

— Ензіне Мбута, пам’ятаю, що ми вже потрапляли у таку ситуацію раніше.

Мбута зіщулився. Звичайно, МакКой мав рацію, але від цього було не легше. Здоровезний чолов’яга зосередив увагу на інструментах, які лежали за медофіцером. Його спиною покотився піт.

Доктор МакКой промовив більш лагідно:

— Сахіне, це займе всього лише десять хвилин.

Чолов’яга ковтнув слину та нарешті відкрив рота. Чим скоріше він це зробить, тим швидше МакКой витягне зламаний зуб та вставить новий.


	2. Chapter 2

Уф.

Бували моменти, коли МакКоя аж нудило від того, що на борту вулканець. От як зараз, коли оцей самий вулканець навіть не спромігся додержатися його вказівок та сісти на біо-ліжко.

— Докторе МакКою, я не потребую медичного обстеження. Я цілком здоровий.

Лікар пирхнув.

— Містере Спок, на цьому кораблі я вирішую, хто здоровий, а хто ні. Я подивився на ваш робочий розклад, і на даний момент ви відбуваєте на містку водночас альфа- та бета-вахти, а в час, що залишився, проводите досліди у лабораторії. Судячи з цих даних, ви не спали вже три тижні та майже нічого не їли!

Спок випростався ще рівніше.

— Докторе, я добре обізнаний з обмеженнями свого тіла. Моя вулканська фізіологія не потребує настільки багато відпочинку, як людська.

Одна з його брів здійнялася, начебто внутрішній вулканець Спока втішався більш досконалою фізіологією.

МакКой широко посміхнувся.

— Містере Спок, згідно з довідковими матеріалами, які були надані Вулканською академією наук — медичною секцією, — ви, мабуть, за потреби зможете й таке. Але потреби нема, містере Спок. Ваші наукові співробітники й самі зможуть поставити досліди, а стояти по дві вахти теж сенсу немає. Навіть якщо б і був, треба або більше спати, або вчасно їсти, не можна кидати й те, і те. Тепер ви можете зробити дві речі: перша — сісти на біо-ліжко, я вас огляну, а потім ви підете їсти, дотримучись дієти, що я вам призначу; дозволяється лише одна вахта на день, час у лабораторії регламентований, у вільний час ви можете відпочивати у своїй каюті. Друга — те ж саме, плюс спецгрупа охоронців, яка ще два місяці буде ходити за вами назирці і стежити щосекунди, бо ви небезпечні для себе самого. Що обираєте, містере Спок?

Вулканець випростався, збираючи власну гідність докупи. І сів на біо-ліжко.


	3. Chapter 3

МакКой вивчав нового члена екіпажу. Він бачив його лише раз під час початкового медобстеження, коли той з’явився на «Ентерпрайзі».

— Сестра Чепел сказала, що ви відмовилися від її допомоги, але хочете поговорити зі мною.

Бувалий ветеран медичних баталій, МакКой добре розумів, до чого все йде.

Хлопець зашарівся.

— Докторе МакКою… розумієте… у нас була відпустка на берег…

Юнак покосився у бік дверей, упевнюючись, що до оглядової ніхто не зайде, та нарешті скинув штани.

У МакКоя бували пацієнти, які прокидались із різноманітним татуюванням або малюнками на тілі — видалити деякі було легше, ніж інші; з купою купезною венеричних захворювань або пошкоджень — чи від сексуальних дій, чи від нагальних спроб подолати анатомічну несумісність.

Він навіть оком не зморгнув, скануючи пацієнта.

— Якого виду був ваш партнер?

Юнак зашарівся ще сильніше.


	4. Chapter 4

МакКой підняв голову. Перед ним стояв лейтенант Арекс. Едозієць нечасто бував у лазареті.

— У чому справа?

Едозієць лише посміхнувся та кивнув униз. МакКой застогнав. Його пацієнт стояв на двох ногах, обережно піднявши третю: щиколотка стирчала під зовсім неприродним кутом.

Він покликав сестру Чепел і допоміг навігаторові забратися на вільне біо-ліжко.

— Як це ви спромоглися?

— Фехтував із Сулу.

За його спиною стояв якраз Сулу: саме він допоміг Арексу прийти та хотів знати, наскільки все погано.

Не те щоби це був перший нещасний випадок на фехтуванні, до якого долучився Сулу. Проблема пілота полягала в тому, що ніхто не міг рівнятися з ним у цьому, і, хоч він і був обережний із новачками, але не міг повністю скомпенсувати чужі незкоординовані реакції.

— Знаєш, Хікару, не треба додавати мені роботи. До твого відома, мені й порожній лазарет подобається.

Арекс легенько розсміявся, Сулу, здається, занурився в себе навіть глибше.


	5. Chapter 5

На початку кар’єри у Зоряному флоті Леонард вирішив, що найбільшу схильність до нещасних випадків мають саме інженери. Його призначення на «Ентерпрайз» тільки додало впевненості, що він бачив те ж, тільки в більшому обсязі. Статистика не брехала, і через це вони разом зі Скотті розробили систему, щоби відбити у інженерів бажання шкодити собі.

— Ензіне, ви ходили до Академії, чи не так? Ви справжній інженер і знаєте, що робите?

Маленька жіночка кивнула. Потім втомлено зітхнула.

— Скільки балів я за це отримаю?

— За те, що торкалися без рукавичок того, чого не можна? — МакКой подивився в надолонник — у «Покарання за травмування без поважної причини для інженерів», відоме ширше як «Бали за тупість».

— Дванадцять. І то добре, що ви прийшли просто до мене, інакше отримали б більше.

Він заніс бали до її початкового рейтингу.

***

Монтгомері Скотт, почувши звук, підняв голову: це був сигнал, що хтось отримав бали за тупість. Спочатку його інженери сердилися через те, що він допомагав у цьому МакКою, поки не зрозуміли, наскільки часто чують цей звук.

Скотті ввімкнув надолонник, щоби подивитися на оновлений офіційний рейтинг. Може, насміхатися над людьми, які вище в списку, і не дуже добре, але відтоді, як вони це почали, кількість нещасних випадків у інженерів помітно зменшилася.


	6. Chapter 6

— Боунсе.

Навіть якщо б він не впізнав цей жалібний та зухвалий голос, то одного слова було б достатьно. Воно вказувало, що це Джим Кірк, і він був упевнений: той знав, у чому справа.

— Я зайнятий.

— Що я тобі зробив?

— Нічого, Джиме. Ти це сам собі зробив. А мій обов’язок, як твого головного лікаря, допомогти тобі.

Джим зосередив погляд на своєму старому приятелеві.

— Ти цим насолоджуєшся.

Широка посмішка.

— Іноді ця робота має переваги. Це одна з них.

Капітан Джеймс Т. Кірк, герой Федерації, голосно заскиглив.

— Не все настільки погано!

— Джиме, останнього разу, коли я щось тобі про це говорив, ти пояснив, що зможеш сам впоратись. І я дозволив. А потім сталися ці дипломатичні урочистості, і весь час, поки на тобі була парадна уніформа, ти втягував живіт. Ніде правди діти, Джиме, тобі треба скинути вагу. І цей спосіб найлегший.

Капітан узяв дієтичну картку та глибоко зітхнув.

Він був упевнений: для Боунса немає кращого заняття у звичайний день, як розробляти підступні плани проти свого капітана.


End file.
